


Missing Piece

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Sitting on a bench in the dark on a cold December day, Oikawa thought about how he got here. Bright lights of shops and the drawl of people passing by.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total rush job, I just wanted to post it before Christmas.

Sitting on a bench in the dark on a cold December day, Oikawa thought about how he got here. Bright lights of shops and the drawl of people passing by.

He sits and contemplates life, so far he’s lived a good life, got to play out his dream of playing professional volleyball. Played with and against the best.

As much as he loved volleyball, it did demand a lot of his time. So sometimes when he got a few quiet minutes he couldn’t help but feel like something was missing.

He reminisces how the niggling feeling never went away, sometimes he’d be so busy that he would forget but only for a moment because there were some instances where it would hit him like a truck. Temporarily winding him, it made his heart ache and his mind fuzzy. If only he knew what it was that was missing.

He had been abroad for 4 years when he’d come back to visit his family during winter break. The novelty of missing his family had worn off in a week. 

Needing a break he had ventured to the local science museum. On the days he could, he would come and sit in the space exhibition. Watching the stars and planets would always calm his mind. 

Twenty minutes in and a group of school kids enter the exhibition. The kids were surprisingly quiet, it was the loud voice of the teacher that broke Oikawa's peace. He looked over annoyed but his face warmed when he made eye contact with the teacher.

Oikawa watched as Sugawara handles a class of children with ease, his face with a neutral expression, like he’d done this a million times. The children disperse to different corners of the exhibition after instruction from their teacher. 

Oikawa thinks about his impression of Suga on the few occasions their teams played against each other. He remembers being annoyed with his textbook style playing but overall he was a decent player and it looked like his team mates really liked and respected him.

Then Oikawas thoughts went to Suga’s looks, even back then his eyes would wonder over to the setter. He was pretty easy on the eyes, that cute button nose, the small beauty mark... _Hang on, why was he thinking about Suga’s looks._

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

They meet sporadically during that first week, sometimes for coffee, sometimes for dinner and sometimes just a walk in the park. Then it becomes seeing each other everyday even if sometimes it was for a few spare minutes of Suga’s busy teachers life, Oikawa found that he didn’t like those days.

Oikawa found it surprisingly easy to be in Suga’s company. He’s ashamed to think that he had very low expectations when they met for coffee that first day but he’s happy that he was wrong to think that. He thinks that he could actually be good friends with Suga.

All of a sudden the time for his departure arrived, they spent the last week in each others company. With looks lingering longer than they should, sitting too close, hands brushing more than necessary. Both yearning for something but both afraid to voice it.

It was only on the day he was leaving that Oikawa realised that the first day he met Suga was the day, the dull ache in his heart disappeared and his mind was the clearest it had ever been.

_Was it too late?_

So he sits on the bench cold and alone, thinking about whether he should have done things differently, about what could have been, about where he would have been if not here.

Oikawa is snapped out of his reverie by someone calling his name.

"Tooru?"

He looks up to see a hand extended in front of him.

“I’m done.” Suga says with a warm smile

Oikawa grabs Suga’s hand lifts himself off the bench.

“Took you long enough Kou-chan" he says with a small pout. “Why couldn’t I come into the shop with you?”

“Because I wanted your Christmas present to be a surprise.” Suga squeezes Oikawas hand as they start walking.

“I missed you, Kou-chan" Oikawa says as he nuzzles his face to the side of Suga’s neck

“I’m not telling you what I got you.” Suga says as he rolls his eyes and chuckles

“Hmph, no fair. I told you what I got you.” Oikawa says lifting his head and pouting some more.

“That’s because you can’t keep a secret.” Suga smiles 

Oikawa gasps and puts his free hand on his chest to feign insult.

“Mmm yeah, that’s true I guess.” He says as his face becomes deadpan. 

Suga laughs at his reaction, then Oikawa laughs watching Suga laugh.

Oikawa cranes his head to give a Suga a kiss on the lips, “I love you Koushi.” He says as he squeezes Suga’s hand. 

“I love you too, Tooru.”

As they walk home, Oikawa can’t help but think how happy he is at finding his missing piece.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Oisuga too, the love I have for rare pairs is heartbreaking. Also yes I know my writing sucks.


End file.
